The Toy Ball
by XxBloodsbanexX
Summary: A short pokemon One-shot. A Plusle, Minun, and Makuhita let their curiosity get the better of them.


"You go touch it."

"No, you touch it first."

"You."

"You."

"You!"

"No, you go touch it first!"

"I'll touch it, if you guy's won't!"

The Minun and the Makuhita turned to stare at the Minun's sister, a smaller Plusle named Vivvi. She was sitting behind them, holding an acorn in her hands. She'd been playing with it while the boys argued about who would go out to touch the ball, which sat disguarded in the backyard. Her brother Aanen and his friend Ubon had discovered the house two days ago.

This was the first family to ever live on Ginko Hill. The plant infested area sat a short ways away from the nearest village, and the village itself was very small. So the Pokemon that lived on or around the hill, for the most part, didn't cross paths with the humans.

But these new humans had built a house and moved in during the last month. It wasn't until now that they'd moved in. After two days of observation, Vivvi, Aanen and Ubon had learned that a husband and wife lived there, and had two children. The oldest was a brown haired boy that was loud and never sat still. The younger was a little girl, who was just old enough to walk, and she didn't speak much. Vivvi liked the little girl best.

Aanen and Ubon, being males, kept daring each other to go into the yard or touch the door or something along those lines, but they'd yet to do anything. Usually Vivvi was tolerent of her brother's bickering, but she was beginning to get annoyed.

The boys blinked, and Ubon let out a hardy laugh. "You, a female go out there? Surely you must be tugging our knees."

"Pulling our legs, Ubon," Aanen corrected. The Makuhita had been seperated from his mother and father as an egg, and he'd ended up in the village below. He spent two years by himself along the edges of the village before finally venturing up to Ginko Hill, where he almost immediatly met the siblings.

Aanen shrugged at his sister. Ubon... seemed to have grown up with the idea that females weren't as capable as males. Maybe if he had a sister, the Minun thought, he'd think differently. But Vivvi didn't mind. Instead she threw away the acorn and walked between the two of them, walking straight towards the ball. Aanen's eyes widened and he lunged for her, but Ubon held him back. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Shhh!" Ubon whispered, pointing. What Minun saw scared him. The little boy was staring at Vivvi from out the window. The Plusle had gone to far to notice him, but he saw her. He was smiling, pointing at her from the inside. The little girl had climbed up to get a look. Aanen shook. He turned to Ubon and hissed, "What are we going to do? They're gonna get'er!"

"It is too late now to act. We must watch and hope for her safe return." So the two males crouched, watching, as Vivvi stepped up to the ball. It was large and bright yellow in color, with a blue stripe running through the middle and red stars on the sides. The Plusle looked around but didn't see anyone around. Hesitently, with one paw, she touched the ball and hopped backwards as it rolled forward and then back. She touched it again, this time expecting the movement. The process repeated, except now Vivvi began to relax. She looked over to the males, "See? It's not going to hurt you."

Aanen nodded. "Alright, you've made your point. Now come back!" But Vivvi frowned and said back, "But I wanna look at it some more." The female stood on her hind feet and let herself gently fall against the ball. It was wider than she was tall, not including her ears, and it slipped from underneath her, causing her to fall forward. But instead of scaring her this made the Plusle giggle. She attempted jumped onto the ball. Her stomach met the curved surface, and the ball pushed back against her weight, throwing her back onto the ground. Vivvi giggled again and tried again to jump onto the top. She managed to keep her footing long enough to slowly stand onto her hind legs. The ball wavered, but Vivvi manage to keep her balance.

Aanen watched, frozen, as the boy and girl slowly exited the building. Vivvi was still oblivious to their presence. She smiled, waved at the boys and shouted, "Hey, look at what I can do!" But her waving caused her to loose the ball, and it escaped from beneath her feet, and she fell down again. It wasn't until then that the female turned to see the two humans approaching her.

The three pokemon froze. Aanen was wondering what to do. Should he run out to save her? Should he listen to Ubon, stay here, and hope that the humans woulnd't hurt her? He didn't know what to do...

The boy didn't hesitate, reaching down and grabbing onto Vivvi by the ear. The female let out a squeak of pain and struggled. She knew shocking him was out of the question, though it was what she wanted to do. But she was afraid that the parents would get angry. Then all of them would be in big trouble. But maybe just a little shock...

Luckily for Vivvi, the tiny little girl didn't seem to enjoy the treatment that her brother was giving the pokemon. She made a gurgling noise in her throat. The younger sibling stood and actually pushed her brother over, using baby weight to catch him off guard. The boy stumbled, dropping Vivvi and fell backwards into the grass.

Vivvi didn't waste any time and dashed into the bushes. Aanen winced as she tackled him to the ground. Ubon seemed releaved that Vivvi was safe, because he reached down and picked up the both of them, giving them a tight hug. "Oh Vivvi, you are safe! Your brother and I tought you were over with!"

"Done for," Aanen corrected in a tight voice, being choked by Ubon's affection. Vivvi wriggled from the Fighting pokemon's grasp and sparks of light blue electricity lept across her body in irritation. "Come on, I want to go home." The two males nodded in agreement and led the way.

But Vivvi stayed behind for a moment, looking back through the bushes. The little boy had fallen hard onto his back, for he'd tripped on the ball when he fell; he was tearing up and huffed off into the house. The little girl was staring at the bushes and clapping.

Vivvi poked her head out of the bush. The little girl caught sight of her and let out another bubbly laugh, clapping her chunky hands together in delight. The very sight of Vivvi seemed to fill the baby with sugary joy.

Vivvi giggled to herself, twitched her ears in a farwell gesture and followed her companions.

XxXxXx

* * *

**Just a short little Pokemon One-shot. I noticed that there weren't any Plusle/Minun stories, so I decided to write something short. Review if you want. I just wanted to get this up... Hope you like!**


End file.
